1. Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relate to cladding with tandem strip electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cladding with strip electrodes is known in the industry. Typically strip electrodes are used for cladding, because of their large width and low penetration resulting in a large cladding area but low admixture with the base metal. This is especially true of electro-slag cladding. However, cladding processes can be slow thus decreasing the efficiency of a cladding operation. Efforts have been made to attempt increase the deposition speed/rates during strip cladding, but these efforts have not, resulted in a suitable cladding operation.